Power generation systems, such as Natural Gas Combined-Cycle (NGCC) power plants, generate a high temperature exhaust used to heat a working fluid. A condenser is used to reject heat to the environment using water from nearby sources in evaporative cooling towers. While the condenser increases the thermal efficiency of the power plant, the condenser also burdens the environment with excess water usage.